prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie McMahon
| birth_place = Hartford, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Greenwich, Connecticut | billed = Greenwich, Connecticut | trainer = Shane McMahon Triple H | debut = September 20, 1999 | retired = October 19, 2003 }} Stephanie McMahon is the daughter of World Wrestling Entertainment (shortened to WWE, Inc.) Chairman & C.E.O. Vince McMahon and the publicly traded company's former C.E.O. Linda McMahon, and is presently the Chief Brand Officer of the company and the Commissioner of Monday Night Raw. She is married to Paul "Triple H" Levesque and the sister of Shane McMahon. With Levesque, she has three daughters, Aurora Rose Levesque (born July 24, 2006), Murphy Claire Levesque (born July 28, 2008), and Vaughn Evelyn Levesque (born August 24, 2010). World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Abduction by the Undertaker; relationship with Test (1999) Stephanie first appeared in an on-camera role by modeling WWF merchandise. In early 1999, she became involved in an on-screen storyline involving her father, Vince McMahon, and The Undertaker. The Undertaker stalked and abducted Stephanie McMahon and almost "married" her in the middle of the ring in an "Unholy Wedding" ceremony performed by Paul Bearer, until Steve Austin, her father's then nemesis, rescued her. The Undertaker did this to torment Vince, or so it seemed—but later it was revealed that he and Vince had been in cahoots the entire time. Stephanie and her mother Linda sided with Vince's nemesis Austin, and Vince responded by having the Undertaker kidnap Stephanie a second time. Stephanie McMahon then began an on-screen relationship with wrestler Test, which led to a heated rivalry between him and her older brother Shane, who viewed Test as not being good enough for her. After Test defeated Shane at SummerSlam in a "love her or leave her" Greenwich Streetfight, Shane stopped objecting and began to side with Test and Stephanie to prove he was supportive. Stephanie and Test went on to team together in a match on September 20, 1999, with the couple defeating Jeff Jarrett and Debra. The couple were eventually engaged, but their original wedding date had to be postponed after The British Bulldog accidentally hit Stephanie with a thrown trash can, giving her a concussion and amnesia. A later date was set, but during the in-ring ceremony, Triple H showed a video which revealed that he had drugged Stephanie and taken her to Las Vegas, Nevada where they were married in a drive-through ceremony. This effectively ended the relationship between her and Test. Stephanie seemed to abhor Triple H at first, but eventually revealed that she had sided with him and that the wedding was real—a revenge plot against her father for the aforementioned kidnappings, turning Stephanie into a villainess. McMahon-Helmsley era (2000-2001) In 2000, with Vince McMahon absent as a result of injuries inflicted upon him by Triple H at Armageddon event, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon became the on-screen owners of the WWF, a period known as the "McMahon-Helmsley Era" and dominated by the McMahon-Helmsley Faction. Stephanie underwent a complete character transformation with her "girl next door" image turning much more cold hearted and sinister complete with revealing outfits and wild, curly hair from her previously straightened hair. Triple H held the WWF Championship and McMahon held the WWF Women's Championship after several interferences and a DDT from Tori against her opponent, defending champion Jacqueline. McMahon reconciled with her father and brother at WrestleMania 2000 when they helped Triple H defend his title against The Rock, leaving Linda McMahon as the only fan-favorite in the McMahon family. Linda and McMahon exchanged slaps throughout the summer of 2000. Throughout 2000, McMahon used villainous wrestlers to try and eliminate her enemies, including The Rock, Chris Jericho, and Lita. Jericho in particular enraged McMahon by him, Edge and Christian calling her a "Filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding trash bag tramp-a-saurus rex", leading to a series of matches between him and Triple H. McMahon lost the Women's Championship to Lita in the first women's Raw main event match on August 21, 2000. In late 2000, a love triangle storyline began featuring McMahon, Triple H and Kurt Angle. One of the most memorable points of the storyline took place during the SummerSlam 2000 pay-per-view as Triple H inadvertently knocked Angle out before EMTs carried him unconscious from the arena. The storyline was resolved officially at Unforgiven when Triple H defeated Angle with a Pedigree following a low blow from McMahon, proving her loyalty to him. However, after taking several shots from both men accidentally during a segment on "Raw," Triple H demanded McMahon stay away from ringside during his matches. Upset by this, McMahon became Angle's manager and was in his corner when he defeated The Rock for the WWF Championship at No Mercy. The alliance was short lived, as Triple H demanded she withdraw her services following The Rock using his signature Rock Bottom maneuver on Stephanie at No Mercy due to her constant interference. The internal disputes between the McMahons led to Shane siding with his mother against Stephanie and Vince. Linda was in a comatose state due to the stress of being asked for a divorce by Vince, and Vince took the opportunity to have a public affair with Trish Stratus. McMahon briefly feuded with Stratus, defeating her at No Way Out, but eventually both settled their differences and sided with Vince. Over the next few weeks, Vince made it clear that he favored McMahon over Stratus, even allowing McMahon to cover Stratus with mud using a mop in the middle of the ring. At WrestleMania X-Seven, Shane defeated Vince in a street fight. During the course of the match, Stratus slapped Vince and chased McMahon from ringside, apparently upset with Vince's constant misogynistic treatment of her. Following Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H's alliance with Vince McMahon, McMahon returned as Triple H's manager at ringside. Following Triple H's injury in May 2001, she disappeared from WWF television. Invasion (July 2001-November 2001) McMahon later returned on the July 9, 2001 edition of Raw by revealing that she had purchased Extreme Championship Wrestling and intended to bankrupt the WWF (in reality, the ownership of ECW assets at this time was highly disputed), along with her brother Shane, who had become the on-screen owner of World Championship Wrestling (WCW). The two groups then merged to form a "supergroup" known as The Alliance. McMahon was suddenly unemployed after her wrestlers were defeated by the WWF at the Survivor Series in a five-on-five, Winner Takes All elimination match. The night after The Alliance was defeated, Shane and Stephanie came to the ring to confront Vince. While Shane earned Vince's trust by admitting that he had lost and then leaving quietly, Stephanie tried to say that Shane put her up to it, and it was all his fault. In the end, she was dragged from the building by security personnel because she refused to leave the ring by her own accord. It was revealed later that night that she had sold her "WWF stock" to Ric Flair. Later, Chris Jericho humiliated McMahon by pieing her in her face. Jericho continued to torment McMahon by making light of her chest's apparent sudden growth (it had been speculated in recent weeks by fans that McMahon had undergone a breast augmentation) the very next week on Raw. On the TitanTron, Jericho put up a video still of a less-endowed McMahon from the prior year alongside a recent shot of much more buxom McMahon to compare and contrast. Jericho would continue the torment by saying, "It seems like our little billionaire princess sure has grown over the last year...well, in two specific places at least—talk about foreign objects—you wanna say let the bodies hit the floor? I would say let the boobies hit the floor!" By her own admission, McMahon confirmed the breast augmentation rumors on the Opie and Anthony Show the very next day. Behind-the-scenes, amid much discussion and speculation regarding her chest, McMahon gave her approval for it to be acknowledged on WWE programming. On the September 13, 2001 edition of SmackDown!, McMahon caused a bit of controversy, albeit unintentionally, by comparing her father's 1994 steroid trial to the September 11, 2001 attacks. McMahon said, "A few years ago, some people tried to destroy my family. They attacked my father's reputation, they attacked my mother's reputation, and they attacked the World Wrestling Federation. They tried to rip us apart ... but all they did was make my family stronger. And that's exactly how America feels right now. Because on Tuesday, America was attacked. Because America is a united nation. And together, we stand strong. I am incredibly proud to be an American citizen, and I will stand up for my rights and my freedom." Divorce (2002) McMahon returned in 2002 when Triple H made a comeback as a fan-favorite, but the couple began having problems, as McMahon was still a villainess. As part of the storyline, the couple "divorced" after McMahon claimed to be pregnant in order to trick Triple H into renewing their marital vows. The split was acrimonious to say the least; Triple H literally complied with the "fifty-fifty" divorce settlement by giving McMahon the front half of her Corvette and McMahon claimed that Triple H had abused his bulldog Lucy, in order to gain custody to spite him. Lucy was later, in storyline, run-over by a limousine, much to the distress of Triple H, who chased McMahon around the ring and humiliated her by pulling her into the ring by the seam of her pants, in the process revealing part of her buttocks. In order to gain revenge upon Triple H, McMahon began foiling his attempts to become the WWF Undisputed Champion. After Triple H won the Royal Rumble, McMahon appointed herself special guest referee in a match between Kurt Angle and Triple H at No Way Out with Triple H's WrestleMania title shot on the line, which included her correcting Howard Finkel in his announcing her as Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley to simply Stephanie McMahon. Though Angle won thanks to McMahon's somewhat suspect officiating, Triple H defeated him the next night to regain his title shot. McMahon then aligned herself with current champion and former enemy, Chris Jericho. Despite McMahon's best efforts, Jericho lost to Triple H at WrestleMania X8 on March 17. McMahon also received a pedigree from her "ex" during the contest. On the March 25 episode of Raw, Jericho and McMahon lost to Triple H in a Triple Threat match for the Undisputed Championship, with the stipulation that, if McMahon was pinned, she would be forced to leave the WWF. General Manager of SmackDown (July 2002-October 2003) On July 18, 2002, McMahon returned to the WWF (renamed WWE following a lawsuit from the World Wildlife Fund) as the babyface General Manager of SmackDown!. She feuded with Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff throughout 2002, though the enemies inexplicably shared a kiss at a Halloween party in which McMahon was dressed as a witch and Bischoff was disguised as her father underneath a mask. McMahon was given credit for the return of the WWE United States Championship and for the creation of the WWE Tag Team Championship. She was also credited with signing Hulk Hogan back to SmackDown!, which caused friction between herself and her father. McMahon was ousted from her position after a long feud with her father, Vince McMahon. Though he originally had been the one to appoint his daughter as the General Manager, he began to resent her growing independence as well as her attempts to stop him from pursuing an affair with Sable. McMahon wanted him to fire her, but Vince wanted her to "respectfully resign." When McMahon refused, Vince put her in a series of matches with such superstars as A-Train and Brock Lesnar which led up to the first ever "Father Daughter I Quit match" at No Mercy. McMahon was accompanied by her mother, the CEO of WWE Linda McMahon, and Sable accompanied Vince McMahon in their match. Throughout the match, Linda and Stephanie exchanged slaps with Sable when she tried to interfere. Stephanie lost when Linda, at ringside threw in a towel on her behalf because Vince would not release a choke he had on her with a lead pipe. After the match, Vince put his hand over Linda's face and shoved her to the canvas when she tried to check on her daughter. Paul Heyman succeeded McMahon as the new SmackDown! General Manager. Sporadic Appearances (2005-2007) Stephanie returned to WWE television as a villainess on October 3, 2005 at WWE Homecoming, when she confronted Stone Cold Steve Austin after he had stunned her father and brother. She slapped Austin, but was then herself stunned. She appeared on Raw for two weeks thereafter; she was involved in the firing of Austin's friend, Raw announcer Jim Ross and the booking of a match between Ross's replacement, Coach, and Austin at Taboo Tuesday, with Ross's WWE future on the line. The match, however, was canceled after Austin suffered a minor injury that, combined with his unwillingness to job to Coach, led to him no-showing the subsequent episode of Raw. A visibly pregnant Stephanie returned on the March 6, 2006 episode of Raw, approaching Shawn Michaels backstage and claiming to have abdominal pains. When Michaels left to get her some water, Stephanie pulled out an unmarked substance out of her brassiere and poured it into his bottle of water. This substance caused him to become groggy during his match against Shane later in the night, which he lost as a result. Stephanie also appeared at the WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony on April 1, 2006 and in a backstage vignette with her immediate family at WrestleMania 22. McMahon returned at WrestleMania 23 backstage, visiting her father before his Battle of the Billionaires match. She brought her "daughter" with her to wish him good luck. On June 18 edition of Raw, McMahon addressed the fans about her father's "death". She also announced that the following episode of Raw would constitute a three-hour tribute to Vince McMahon (the tribute was canceled in lieu of a tribute to Chris Benoit, due to the then-unknown murder-suicide). When her father returned to Raw on August 6, he accused his daughter of faking sympathy for his death, as well as checking his last will and testament. The following week, out of retaliation for her father's words, Stephanie publicly revealed that the illegitimate child of her father was among the WWE roster. On the taped edition of Raw that aired September 3, 2007, Stephanie, along with her mother Linda and her brother Shane, made appearances to confront Mr. McMahon about his bastard child. Vince called her a "hell cat" and said that even though her and Vince have had their differences, they have had some tender times together. He then played a video of what he claimed highlighted his loving relationship with Stephanie. The clip was actually footage of Vince and Stephanie's "I Quit Match" from "No Mercy" back in 2003. Stephanie told Vince that no matter what footage he played, she loved him but he was sick and needed help. She then said that if he did not get help then Vince should step down as Chairman of WWE. The family then said that they were behind Vince not against him but he needed to change and seek mental help. On Raw's 15 Year Anniversary episode, she appeared along with Shane in a segment which involved her father Vince and Hornswoggle, which ended with her kissing her real life husband Triple H, to humiliate her father. General Manager of RAW (2008-March 2009) After the scripted severe injuries sustained by Vince on the June 23 3-hour edition of Raw, Shane appeared requesting for the Raw Superstars to stand together during what was a 'turbulent time'. Shane's plea was ignored, and subsequently, for the next two weeks, Stephanie and Shane urged the superstars to show solidarity. The following week, Shane announced Mike Adamle as their choice to be the new Raw General Manager. After Adamle stepped down as General Manager, Stephanie and Shane became the interim on-screen authority figures for the Raw brand. On the November 24 episode of Raw, Shane and Stephanie argued over who was in charge, leading to Stephanie telling Shane that Raw is her show, and slapping Shane. Shane finished the segment by telling her she would run Raw "right into the ground." On January 5, Stephanie was told by Chris Jericho that Vince would be returning to Raw in two weeks time on the January 19th episode of Raw. One week later she fired Chris Jericho for questioning her authority. Jericho was reinstated on that very broadcast. Afterward, Stephanie was later attacked by Randy Orton twice when her husband Triple H has a feud with him and doing his best to protect her and his family. Sporadic Appearances (2010-2013) Stephanie made a surprise appearance on the November 1 episode of Monday Night RAW. During her segment, Vince McMahon awoke from a coma after his doctor, played by actor and one-time WWE employee Freddie Prinze, Jr. informed him that his wife Linda had invested millions in her campaign as she runs for senate. Vince's heart rate elevated more and more as Prinze informed him on what was "wrong" with the WWE since he went into a coma. After beginning to feel better, Vince realizes that he has a serious case of "the runs", in which he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, in which he is covered in campaign signs, that block his backside. Stephanie suddenly wakes up from her dream and asks her husband, Triple H, if Vince was still in a coma, in which Triple H replies that Vince and the doctors believed that he was brain dead; Stephanie responds by saying "thank God," and then lays back down. Triple H in this segment only did voice work as he was never actually seen in the segment. Stephanie made an appearance as a guest speaker at the WrestleManis XXVII Press Conference. Several months later, she appeared in a backstage segment at SummerSlam to wish CM Punk luck in his match. Upon offering to shake his hand, Punk declined with the insult, "I would, but... I know where that hand's been." The following night on RAW, Stephanie appeared backstage with CM Punk and with a sadistic glare threatened, "...in the end, people get what they deserve." Interestingly enough, in both encounters she had with Punk, she wore black clothing, which some believe was symbolism for dark, unclear motives. It is widely speculated that the young girl in the "It Begins" promos, which brought Chris Jericho back to WWE television in January 2012, symbolizes Stephanie McMahon and that the "she" mentioned in the promos is actually her. This on top of the fact that the interim General Manager of WWE RAW John Laurinaitis is constantly seen texting on his cell phone during RAW, fueling rumors that he is indeed communicating with Stephanie. On July 23, 2012, Stephanie made an appearance on Raw 1000 where she confronted and slapped Paul Heyman to convince him to accept a match between Brock Lesnar and Triple H at SummerSlam. On January 28, 2013, Stephanie appears backstage on Raw attending to her father after he was F5ed by Lesnar. On April 6, Stephanie inducted Trish Stratus into the WWE Hall of Fame. On the June 3 episode of Raw, Stephanie made an appearance to reveal her decision not to allow Triple H to compete that night. On the June 17 episode of Raw, Stephanie confronted new Divas Champion AJ Lee. On the July 8 episode of Raw, Stephanie fired Vickie Guerrero from the position of Raw Managing Supervisor when the WWE Universe voted "Failed" on Guerrero's job evaluation. Heel Turn; The Authority (2013-2016) On the August 19 edition of Raw, Stephanie turned into a villainess for the first time since 2006 when she interrupted Daniel Bryan and supported the actions of her husband Triple H at SummerSlam the previous night, telling Bryan that he wasn't suitable to be the face of WWE; even referring to him as a "solid B+.". Later in the night, the evil Stephanie stood beside her husband and her father as they celebrated Randy Orton's WWE Championship Coronation, during which Daniel Bryan was attacked by The Shield and subsequently Randy Orton. Stephanie has been mentioned as "one of the principal owners of WWE" since forming The Authority with her husband. On the Slammy Awards edition of Raw on December 9, Stephanie won the Slammy for "Insuit of the Year" for slapping and berating Big Show also that night during the Championship Ascention Ceremony, Stephanie was inadvertently knocked down by Randy Orton after trying to RKO Daniel Bryan. Triple H saw and though he had RKOed her again and pedigreed him. Stephanie was ringside when Triple H lost to Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania XXX When The Shield attacked WWE COO Triple H in his WWE World Heavyweight Chamspionship match against Daniel Bryan, Stephanie suggested that Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton band together and reform Evolution to take out The Shield. On the April 28 edition of Raw, Stephanie apologized to Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella for an attack by Kane the preious week. To show she was sorry she granted Brie a Divas Championship match against Paige. The match ended in a no contest when Kane came out and attempted to kidnap Brie, provoking a feud between Stephanie and Brie in the process. McMahon told Bryan that if he did not give up his title, Brie would be fired. At Payback, Brie allowed Bryan to keep the championship by quitting WWE and slapping Stephanie across the face. On the June 16 edition of Raw, Roman Reigns spiked her coffee that Vickie Guerrero was giving her. After Stephanie was violently ill, she put Vickie in charge, and Vickie put Reigns in a battle royal for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship shot at Money in the Bank which Stephanie had earlier banned him from competing in. The next week, Stephanie faced Vickie in a pudding match, winning and then firing Vickie, but was pushed in the pudding afterwards. The following week at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Stephanie threw Brie Bella out of the arena. The following week, Stephanie would punish Nikki Bella by inserting her in handicap matches, provoking a feud. On the [[July 21, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|July 21 edition of Raw]], as part of an ongoing storyline, Stephanie was arrested for battery after she slapped Brie Bella, who had appeared as a guest for the show. It was then said she was also charged for resisting arrest. On the [[July 28, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|July 28 edition of Raw]] Stephanie accepted a match against Brie at SummerSlam. On the following episode of Raw, after their contract signing, Stephanie pedigreed both twins. At SummerSlam, Nikki turned on Brie, allowing Stephanie to hit a pedigree on Brie and win her first match in over 10 years. On the [[October 27, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|October 27 episode of Raw]], after John Cena, the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, rejected an offer to join the Authority, Triple H announced a Traditional Survivor Series tag team elimination match, with a team representing the Authority facing a team captained by Cena. On the [[November 3, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|November 3 episode of Raw]], Vince McMahon announced that if Team Authority loses at Survivor Series, the Authority will be ousted from power. During the match, Triple H tried to get the last member of Team Cena, Dolph Ziggler, eliminated by attacking two referees and placing Seth Rollins (who was also the final member of Team Authority) on top of Ziggler and calling crooked referee Scott Armstrong into the ring to make the count, however the debuting Sting came out and attacked Armstrong and Triple H, giving Team Cena the win and thus disbanding The Authority. Stephanie and Triple H appeared on the episode of Raw after Survivor Series stating that without them the company would be driven to the ground. They were then escorted out of the arena by the returning Daniel Bryan and only to be insulted by Mr.McMahon for letting him down and the McMahon family before exiting the arena. On the [[December 29, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|December 29 edition of Raw]], The Authority was brought back in power by John Cena, and she and her husband entered Raw and stepped on the entrance ramp celebrating their return with a glass of champagne and a kiss. Stephanie and Triple H proceeded to fire Erick Rowan, Ryback and Dolph Ziggler. Stephanie and Triple H continued on their antagonistic roles as the corporate couple and also to support her husband throughout Raw and other Pay-Per-Views. In WrestleMania XXXI Stephanie ignites a feud with Ronda Rousey who is partnered by The Rock but since Rousey dislikes her insults leading both The Rock and Triple H into a brawl only to witnesses her husband being taken down by Rousey. Rousey managed to hurt Stephanie's arm because of her loud mouth and her bitchy attitude causing her to escape to follow her husband. In WWE Network, Stephanie and Triple H showed the new WWE Women's Championship to the Raw Divas until Lita unveils the championship belt during the events of WrestleMania 32. The Authority was later disbanded when Triple H was defeated by Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on WrestleMania 32 and her brother Shane took over both brands after he defeated The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match on the same night as she assists her brother on his duties throughout both Raw and SmackDown Live. Commisioner of RAW (2016-present) After her husband's defeat in Wrestlemania 32, Stephanie was declared as the Commissioner of Raw by her father Vince McMahon in July 11, 2016 as he allows her and her brother Shane to choose their respective General Managers. In the next night, Stephanie chooses Mick Foley as Raw's General Manager. Throughout months on Raw she was always giving advices by Mick Foley due to her antagonistic actions especially being blamed by Seth Rollins due to Triple H's interference in the Fatal 4 Way Match in August 29 on Raw until she warns Rollins that her husband is coming to get him which he was present on January 30, 2017. After Rollins was ambused by Samoa Joe sent by her husband, Stephanie and Mick Foley were present in the signing contract with Samoa Joe and always giving matches to other WWE Superstars throughout the episodes until March 13, 2017 where she and her husband Triple H relieved Foley of his duties as General Manager of Raw. Stephanie attempts to taunt Foley before he attacks Triple H with a Mandible Claw. Stephanie attacks Foley with a low blow as she and her husband ganged up on him until Seth Rollins arrived to rescue Foley before her husband brutally beats Rollins by hitting his knee injury. In WrestleMania 33, Stephanie was outside of the ring watching her husband Triple H battled Seth Rollins. Despite Stephanie's efforts to distract Rollins, she was almost bumped by her husband Triple H until Rollins kicks him to knock her to the table and was injured in the process allowing Rollins to defeat her husband with his signature Pedigree to end their feud. Months before her appearance in Raw on November 13, 2017 while recovering from her injuries from being knocked into the table by her husband Triple H during the Non-Sanctioned Match in WrestleMania 33, she was mentioned by Seth Rollins due to her antagonistic actions as well as The Miz which he and Dean Ambrose serve as both Co-General Managers for one night since her father Vince McMahon appoints Kurt Angle as the new General Manager of Raw after Mick Foley. Stephanie returns to Raw to questioned Angle's leadership in the Survivor Series after her brother Shane and other SmackDown Superstars made an undersiege in last week's episode due to Kane ambushing SmackDown's General Manager Daniel Bryan and was hospitalized as well as letting Angle's son Jason Jordan to serve as the fifth and final member of Team Raw. She allows Angle to beat her brother Shane and his team from SmackDown Live but not injuring his ankle only to be interrupted by The Shield. Stephanie also noticed them that they lost the Tag Team titles from The Bar consisting of both Sheamus and Cesaro and Roman Reigns informs her that he and his group wants a match against The New Day at the Survivor Series then helping with Angle on Team Raw which she accepts. Therefore, she angrily confronted Angle and the injured and a desperate Jason Jordan after he was brutally defeated by Bray Wyatt and tells Angle the announcement until her husband Triple H arrives who quickly announces that he himself was the last and final member of Team Raw before he hits Jordan with a Pedigree. On December 18 after Team Raw's victory at the Survivor Series where Triple H defeats her brother Shane, Stephanie along with fellow Divas are on the ring and she talks about the evolution of wrestling in the women's division and its first time deadly matches such as Hell in a Cell match, Money in the Bank match and competing in the Middle East. Stephanie finally announces their first time Royal Rumble match for the women's division much to the Divas' excitement. Stephanie later reignites her feud with the return of Ronda Rousey since her appearance in WrestleMania XXXI and debuts her in-ring appearance in WWE as "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey (as her primary appearance tributed to the late "Rowdy" Roddy Piper) during the contract signing in the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View as she witnessed her husband Triple H being taken down by Rousey into the table because of their manipulation and their previous feud with The Rock on WrestleMania XXXI as stated by Angle. Because of this, she angrily slaps Rousey for taking her husband down and left the ring before she could attack her. On February 26, 2018, Stephanie later apologizes to Rousey for slapping her during the contract signing in Elimination Chamber but she refuses and demands a retribution. Stephanie allows Rousey to choose her opponent in WrestleMania 34 as Rousey immediately chose her instead. Angle also reveals to both Triple H and Stephanie that they have second contracts as WWE Superstars aside from their main contracts as WWE Executives, announcing that both Stephanie and Triple H against himself and Rousey in a mixed Tag Team Match causing Stephanie to get mad on his announcement. She angrily attempts to slap Angle but was blocked by Rousey before Triple H intervenes and makes a cheap shot on Angle to have a brawl. Despite the cheap shot on Rousey and helping her husband after Angle locks his ankle with an ankle lock, Rousey manages to drag her to the ring and lands a powerbomb to the ground knocking her unconscious. On the next night on April 2 during the face to face confrontation before WrestleMania, Stephanie makes a hand shake on Rousey but refuses since she knows her bitchy attitude since their previous feud with The Rock in WrestleMania XXXI only for Triple H makes a cheap shot on Angle. Stephanie manages to take Rousey down by knocking her to the table while angrily swears that she and her husband will win in WrestleMania. In WrestleMania 34, Stephanie and Triple H fought both Angle and Rousey at but lost as Rousey injures Stephanie's arm with an armbar submission after they failed to land both of them with their Pedigree. She was soon given medical attention by the referee and officials due to her arm injury while being helped by her husband. In April 9, 2018, Stephanie was now on an arm sling and introduces Rousey as a new WWE Superstar and one of the Divas on Raw as she thanked her for defeating her at WrestleMania 34. Before she can do a friendly hug, Rousey immediately lands an arm bar submission, further injuring her left arm. Stephanie was later taken by the referee and officials to the infirmary due to her arm injury sustained by Rousey's submission. Months later after recovering from her arm injury, Stephanie McMahon appears on Raw's May 21 finally forgives Kurt Angle about him and Ronda Rousey's feud with her and Triple H while she addresses to Angle about Roman Reigns' situation and also the contract signing between Nia Jax and Rousey. She was confronted by an angered Reigns after taking down Jinder Mahal in the past weeks before Kevin Owens arrive to see them. Stephanie became angered to see Owens touched her when he tells everyone about her statement and she made a match between Reigns and Owens in tonight's main event. During the contract signing, Stephanie explains to Rousey about her opponent Nia Jax and she watches both face to face and Rousey vows to win the title and to break Jax's arm. In June 4, 2018, Stephanie gives Baron Corbin a new job as the constable of Monday Night Raw much to Kurt Angle's chagrin. Throughout the month she was frequently mentioned by Corbin when he questioned Angle's actions as well as giving Rousey an extend week on her suspension after she violated her suspension to attack both Alexa Bliss and Mickie James on July 4 on Raw. On July 21 on Raw, Stephanie was alongside her husband Triple H and her father Vince McMahon are present in the ring to address both the WWE Raw Superstars and Divas. Stephanie finally announces the first ever all women's pay-per-view called WWE Evolution in October 28, 2018 much to the Divas' excitement. Later, she was informed by Kevin Owens about facing against Braun Strowman on SummerSlam and if Owens wins, he will received The Men's Money In the Bank contract. Stephanie likes Owens' idea and she gave him his huge SummerSlam opportunity much to his excitement and was escorted by Angle to get inside the car. Backstage roles In addition to her on-air character, Stephanie, like others in Vince McMahon's immediate family, is deeply involved in the business operations of WWE. She began her WWE career as an Account Executive for the WWE sales office in New York. She was promoted to Senior Vice President of Creative Writing in 2006. She oversees the hiring of scriptwriters, supervises the writing team, and is involved in the long-term booking of WWE. According to a WWE SEC filing in March 2008, McMahon's approximate salary in 2007 was $677,125. McMahon was promoted to Executive Vice President of Talent, Creative Writing, and Live Events in 2007. In November 2008, her official title in WWE changed. On the WWE corporate site, it now reads Executive Vice President, Creative Development and Operations. She was also in backstage when Candice Michelle had broken her Collar Bone, Which appeared on WWE.com. Personal life McMahon got breast implants in July 2001. In an October 2001 interview, her mother Linda commented on her daughter's enhancement, saying, "My first concerns are always with health issues. Stephanie had thoroughly investigated the procedure, and she had answers to all the questions that I asked, and so I felt comfortable that if that was something that she wanted to do, then she should proceed, and she had my full support." During her October 2002 appearance on The Howard Stern Show, McMahon stated that she was contemplating getting an even larger set of implants because she had recently lost weight at the time, thereby making them smaller. She has also been accused of having initiated the firing of Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, who left the WWE in 2001. Laurer, who was romantically involved with Paul "Triple H" Levesque for several years, claimed her departure was not due to pay, but because McMahon wanted her out of the company. Laurer claimed that during her relationship with Triple H, McMahon had an affair with him and stole him away from her. McMahon and Levesque began dating in 2000 during their scripted romance, and they were engaged on Valentine's Day in 2003. In a radio interview with Opie and Anthony in 2004, Triple H claimed that he began dating Stephanie after being apart from Chyna for some time. The couple were married on October 25, 2003. After their marriage, Stephanie took her husband's surname and legally changed her middle name to 'McMahon'. She and Levesque have three daughters together. On January 8, 2006, WWE announced that McMahon and Levesque were expecting their first child, due on July 27, 2006. McMahon continued to work and travel with WWE throughout her pregnancy, giving birth to an 8 lb, 7 oz (3.8 kg) baby girl, Aurora Rose Levesque, on July 24, 2006. The couple had their second child, a daughter named Murphy Claire Levesque, on July 28, 2008, and welcomed their third daughter, Vaughn Evelyn Levesque, on August 24, 2010. From 2013 and onward, She and Levesque managed Monday Night Raw in their antagonistic scripted roles as The Authority who were doing their best in business. In wrestling *'Finishing moves:' **Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster) - adopted from Triple H *'Wrestlers managed:' **Test **Shane McMahon **Vince McMahon **Triple H **Kurt Angle **Mr America **Zach Gowen **Rhyno **Chris Jericho **Rob Van Dam **Booker T **Bradshaw *'Nicknames' **'"The Billionaire Princess/Baroness"' **'"Billion Dollar Princess"' **'"Billionaire Princess"' **'"Daddy's Little Girl"' **'"Mrs. Game"' **'"Billion Dollar Queen"' *'Tag teams and stables' *The Alliance *McMahon-Helmsley Faction *The Authority *D-Generation-X *'Theme music' **"My Time" by DX Band (2000–02) **"Bodies" by Drowning Pool (Used during The Invasion) **“All Grown Up” by Jacki-O (WWE) (2003-2013) **"No Chance in Hell" by Jim Johnston & Peter Bursuker (Used while in McMahon family) **"Break it Down" by DX Band (Used while in DX) **'"Welcome to the Queendom"' by Jim Johnston (2013–present) **'"King of Kings"' by Motorhead (used while in The Authority) (2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards **Worst Non-Wrestling Personality (2001–03) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated ' **PWI Woman of the Year (2000) **PWI Feud of the Year (2002) (vs Eric Bischoff) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment ' :*WWF Women's Champion (1 time) :*SmackDown General Manager (2002-03) :*Raw General Manager (2008-09) :*Executive Vice President, Creative :*Chief Brand Officer :*Raw Commissioner See also *Stephanie McMahon Theme Lyrics *Stephanie McMahon-Levesque gallery External links * WWE.com Profile * Stephanie McMahon-Levesque profile at CAGEMATCH.net * * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:McMahon family Category:Managers and valets Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:Raw GMs Category:SmackDown GMs Category:Connecticut wrestlers Category:1976 births Category:2003 retirements Category:1999 debuts Category:Wrestling executives Category:Bookers Category:General managers Category:Commissioners Category:Living people